Scythe
Scythe is the leader of Titans South. He was formerly the co-leader. He is the son of the villian Blade whom he dislikes passionately. Appearance Standing at a lofty 6'1, with dyed black hair and pale skin, Scythe can be quite intimidating. His hair has been dyed completely black and is cut in a choppy, feathery fashion. He has brown eyes. His outfit consists of a white, sleeveless, skintight jumpsuit with an optional hood (which he keeps down most of the time). Around the middle of the torso portion are two dark gray stripes running horizontally across the jumpsuit with one dark red stripe in seperating them. Dark red stripes can also be found on his shoulders and on the hood. This pattern is repeated at about knee-length. His boots are also white and blend in with his jumpsuit. The boots have been modified to make him stand slightly taller than normal. For casual clothing Scythe usually wears a hooded shirt with sleeves cut so it's more of a half T-shirt, half tank top. The shirt has alternating stripes of red and black, with two different shades of gray. He wears gray jeans and huge black shoes. When Scythe transforms his arms (or spine), the resulting metal is metallic black, with hints of gray and streaks of blood red within it. His arms show various small scars, which appear to the un-trained eye to be from self-harm, when in reality they have been accumulated from various battles. Personality Scythe loves to be the tough guy. He often acts the part of the guy who is never phased by anything, never showing any emotion except for anger or contempt. Unfortunately he isn't as tough as he would imagine he is, and truthfully finds himself hurt over many small things, such as when someone eats the last slice of cake that was saved for him. He can be quite moody and grumpy at times, and gets annoyed very easily. Although at times he can seem over-emotional, he still knows how to have fun every once in a while, and especially loves playing video games with his team mates during down time. In battle he does his best not to cause harm to anyone who he thinks can't harm him back. Thusly he holds back quite a bit, especially if the enemy looks younger. It is here that he shows his soft spot for small children, and in battle this sometimes becomes a liability. Despite this he is much better at controlling his emotions when fighting, though tends to be more prone to flashbacks if injured. History Walter Jr. was born into a relatively happy home. His parents had both turned from less savory activities to focus on each other and having a family. However, it quickly became apparent that their child had inherited some of his father's power, and from there his story began to tumble downhill. From the time he could talk Walter was trained to hone his abilities by his father. What at first appeared to be bonding time for father and son eventually turned into training for the coach and the athlete. His mother disapproved of this new dynamic but by the time she realized what had changed, Walter's father had become obsessed with his new prodigy. All Your Fault Walter's mother grew more and more worried as the next few years went by. She feared that her husband would turn their son into a copy of his former self, a "New Blade". Walter Sr. seemed to be slowly slipping back to his old ways, and more often than naught his son came back from training with more than a few bruises. She finally decided to confront her spouse during the winter of her son's first year of elementary school. Unfortunately her husband didn't come home until very late, as he had been fired from his place of work for slacking off and had been bar-hopping most of the night. Despite the stink of alcohol as he came in his wife confronted him anyway, and an argument exploded from there. Walter awoke and tried to stop the fight, only to have his father use his own power against his son, giving him a gash from shoulder to hip. He collapsed after that and slowly lost consciousness to the sounds of his mother screaming and his father shouting that it was "all his fault". He awoke the next day in the hospital with his father standing over him, shaking his head. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you." he sneered. "Your mother is gone now. It's all. Your. Fault." The words echoed in Walter's head as the numbness of sleep faded, and a flash of pain from his wound had him black out once more. Sharpen the Blade From that day on Walter never saw his parents again. Once he had recovered enough to leave the hospital he was put into foster care. He developed an icy personality to put on for others and was very quickly labeled "problem child" wherever he was bumped around to. Just before entering middle school he decided to run away from his current home. His life as a runaway lasted no more than a year, but during his journey he met many a despairing soul. As his travels came to a close, Walter found himself also beginning to turn to despair. When he reached Gulch City, Flora found him, and asked him to join Titans South. They became fast friends, and Walter, now going by the name "Scythe", was always grateful to her for saving him (though she fervently insisted that he chose to save himself). He helped with the recruitment of the remaining three members, and slowly built up a lifestyle of being a hero. Unfortunately a few years after he had begun, Flora died a very sudden death, promoting Scythe from co-leader to leader with her dying breath. Her death weighed heavy on his heart, and he refused to step up to his new position for a long time. After having some sense knocked into him by Gust though, he realized that Titans South needed him and claimed full responsibility for the team. Powers & Abilities Arm Manipulation Scythe can manipulate his arms just to right before his shoulder joint and turn them from human flesh into metal. From there he can will his arms to turn into whatever shape he wishes. Scythe prefers to make sharp weapons such as lances, swords, or claws, though has been known mold his arms into hammers or sheilds. In theory this allows him to do a great number of mundane things without using ordinary tools such as picking locks or reaching high shelves. The metal that his arms turn into cannot be broken, meaning that no matter how flimsy the shape, it will always stay in one piece and be attached to Scythe's arm. It can, however, be scratched, dented, smashed, or even chipped depending on the circumstance. The limit to how large a weapon Scythe can create depends solely on the mass of his arm. Since the entirety of his arm (inside an out) is changed into metal, the biggest sword or lance for example that he could make would be two and a half Scythes long. This is possible by making the inside of the shape hollow. However this would be risky, as it would make the metal easier to damage. Damage on the metal is reflected on Scythe's arms after transforming back, usually in the form of bruises, scratches or small cuts. In more severe cases the wounds may be deeper, and if the metal is smashed his arm would be broken. Thankfully, Scythe's nerve endings aren't active until metal turns back into human flesh. Spine Manipulation Scythe could also use the same ability as above with his spine, but it is extremely dangerous. Scythe has little to no control over this ability, and it has only been activated a couple times in his lifetime. Instead of being smooth and transforming the whole of his spine, meshing perfectly with the flesh connected to it, the metal that forms is usually jagged and very sharp. Because Scythe cannot control it, the jagged metal often leaves severe wounds not only externally but internally. So far he has been lucky enough that the two times it has occured the jagged metal did not hit any organs or damage his spinal cord. The form it takes is usually long crooked spikes emerging from each section of his spine. So far it would seem this ability is activated by deep, unbridled rage (the kind only acheived by combining an already tragic event (betrayal, loss of a loved one) with another stimulus that causes him feelings of great hatred). Trivia *He secretly likes to style hair, and would love to make a career out of it if he wasn't a superhero. *The only reason he's so tall is because of his boots. He'd be about 3 inches shorter if he didn't wear them. *His theme song would be The Poison by The All-American Rejects (soon to be changed though) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Titans South